<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镜像现实 by seethefuture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616016">镜像现实</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture'>seethefuture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BE预警 <br/>重新修订了楔子，后面几章也会有点小调整，坑的时间太久，最近努力填平。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>中本悠太坐在车后座上给自己点了一根烟，是Lucky Strike的薄荷爆珠。前两天去买烟的时候突然听说下个月它就要被政府勒令停产，于是悠太这几天总是在想，如此看来还是应该快点在停产前找到替代品，然后早日习惯没有它的生活才好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“所以哥是要和我分手。”郑在玹坐在驾驶座上，没有回头，只是透过后视镜看着车后座上的人。然而悠太口中吐出的烟却隔开了他的视线，他无法看清对方脸上的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>悠太伸手把烟灰弹到车外，他知道郑在玹正看着他。郑在玹长了双很漂亮的桃花眼，不笑的时候却总是很凶，悠太以前常会开玩笑，说郑在玹看他时眼里装的不是什么属于情人间的温暖爱意：“我们在玹呐，总是用看猎物的眼神在看我呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那么现在正看着自己的在玹，恐怕眼里又是带上了阴鸷。悠太闭上眼睛，阻止自己再去猜测前座人的表情和想法。薄荷醇的味道在口中蔓延，他有点头晕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“哥还真是没礼貌，随随便便挑了日子，随随便便把我叫出来，然后随随便便跟我提分手。”郑在玹看悠太没有理他的意思，便收回了目光自顾自地说了下去，“那哥总得为自己的没礼貌付出点应有的代价吧。分手可以，但我要你再和我睡一次。以后和别的男人做的时候，说不定哥还会因为不够舒服而怀念我一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>于是他回过头，伸手一把扯住了悠太的领子将他从后座拽倒在自己身上。悠太还是闭着眼，却没有反抗他。车子太过狭小，他的腰重重撞在手刹上。郑在玹的这双手，曾经无数次的在他的身上游走爱抚，引得他敏感轻颤，为他带来甜蜜欢愉，现在却在愤怒和欲火裹挟之下横冲直撞，毫无体贴可言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“在玹，对不起。”悠太叹了口气，燃尽的香烟烫到了他的手指，他瑟缩了一下，烟头从他的指尖坠落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那是他的最后一支烟。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9月7日，雨</b>
</p><p> </p><p>中本悠太第一次见到他，是在公司对面新开的咖啡店。这天的天气很糟糕，连绵不断的雨从早到晚下个不停，连带着悠太的心情也被笼上阴霾。他一边收拾东西一边想着要去哪里解决自己的晚饭，从窗口望出去时却突然发现街角不知什么时候开了一家新的咖啡店，原木色的门头干净而简洁。落地窗里挂着雪白的纱帘，透出暖黄色的柔光，在这潮湿昏暗的雨天像是一座小小的灯塔，引着过路的行人（或者说是那些漂泊的‘船只’）不断地想要靠近以汲取那一团小小的温暖与光明。</p><p> </p><p>不如就在这里吃晚餐好了。悠太想。</p><p> </p><p>他进了店，果不其然吧台前已等了好几个年轻女孩。九月初的夜其实已经不再炎热，加上又是雨天，悠太裹着薄毛线开衫犹能感到些许凉意，而这些女孩子却仍穿着迷你裙，展露着漂亮雪白的大腿。吧台里忙碌的只有一名咖啡师，他穿着白色的衬衫和黑色牛仔布围裙，宽肩细腰，耳垂上带了一对小小的素色耳环，在昏黄灯光下闪烁着暧昧的意味。悠太看着他娴熟地操作咖啡机，打发奶泡，然后为等待中的最后一位女客端上了一杯拉花是爱心型的Cappuccino，“这颗心专属于您，祝您用餐愉快。”他笑着说道，颊上浮起两个小小的酒窝，惹得那个女生满脸绯红，在同伴的起哄和笑闹中离开。轮到悠太，他走上前，要了一杯不含咖啡因的意式浓缩和一份金枪鱼冷餐三明治。点餐的时候他看到了咖啡师的胸牌，原来他叫Jeffrey，是很好听的名字。</p><p> </p><p>咖啡师侧过身去做意式浓缩，他手的样子也很好看，黑色的橡胶手套紧紧贴附着皮肤，十指纤长而又灵活，明明是禁欲而又清冷的行头，却总是透着若有若无的引诱。悠太看着他的侧脸，也许是因为目光过于直接，咖啡师像是感受到了什么，突然扭过头，直直就迎上了悠太的视线，他的眼神很露骨，带着探寻与掠夺的气息。悠太一惊，立刻低下了头，他不敢再看那个叫Jeffrey的咖啡师，殊不知自己也像刚刚那个点了Cappuccino的女生一样红透了脸。</p><p> </p><p>咖啡做好了，Jeffrey从柜台下拿了托盘，又从一边的冷藏柜里取了三明治，连同咖啡一起放在托盘里端给了悠太，“祝您用餐愉快。”然后附送给了悠太一个标准的，带着酒窝的甜蜜微笑，眼神也变得柔和，仿佛那场侵略与进攻只是悠太自己的一场幻觉而已。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>10月7日，晴</b>
</p><p> </p><p>今天是悠太和在玹的交往纪念日，虽然彼此双方都是大男人，可该有的仪式感总还是要有一些，于是两人约在了初见的咖啡馆一起庆祝。今天恰好是周六，不用去公司上班，悠太前一晚打游戏打到太晚，一觉睡到十点多才朦朦胧胧地睁眼。和在玹约到十二点整，悠太从枕头边摸起手机看了看时间，觉得还早，走到咖啡馆也不过就十五分钟。于是他慢悠悠地起了床，慢悠悠地换了衣服，又从厨房拿了昨天才收到的，要送给在玹的礼物，然后依旧是慢悠悠地出了门。</p><p> </p><p>天气很好，应该是个适合谈情说爱的日子。悠太这样想着，一步一步的朝目的地移动。</p><p> </p><p>悠太到达的时候，郑在玹已经点好餐等了他许久，在这种细节之上他总会表现的风度翩翩，像个真正的绅士。看到悠太进了店，他扬起右手冲他挥了挥，身上还是穿着一贯的白衬衫，袖子却挽到了肘部，小臂漂亮的肌肉线条与血管一览无余。</p><p> </p><p>悠太在郑在玹的对面坐下，将手里的礼物放到了桌上推向了他，“送你的，纪念日礼物。”悠太冲纸袋扬了扬下巴，对在玹说到。</p><p> </p><p>郑在玹笑了：“哥还是不讲究什么浪漫啊，我明明安排了吃完饭会有送礼物的环节，结果你这样上来就开门见山，反倒是让我不知道该怎么办了。我点了你喜欢的卡布奇诺，还有牛排，按照你的习惯要了五分熟，一会儿就会来了。所以现在，不如请我亲爱的男朋友先把要送我的礼物放在一边，先享受了美食，然后等下再给我惊喜好吗？”他带着笑意看向自己的年上男友，伸出手重新把礼物推回了悠太这边。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>吃完了正餐，郑在玹叫来了侍应生让他上甜品，不一会儿两份提拉米苏便被端上了桌，悠太看着面前的蛋糕，又看看对面正在细嚼慢咽小蛋糕的郑在玹，好一会儿才开口道：“所以你该不会是在搞什么蛋糕藏戒指的戏码吧，是的话你最好现在就赶紧交代，我可不想因为一会儿莫名其妙把它吃进了肚子还要去医院。”听了悠太的话，郑在玹一时没控制住地笑出了声，他一边笑一边对悠太说让他放心，他并没有打算搞这种土到掉渣的事情，眼前的提拉米苏就只是他喜欢的提拉米苏而已。悠太听了他的话，半信半疑的挖了一勺，看样子确实没什么大问题，味道还是像他第一次吃到的那样，咖啡酒的微苦在舌尖蔓延，马斯卡彭的香滑在口腔滚动，手指饼的基底被浸泡的软糯，又因为冷藏过，所以口感格外好。悠太三两口吃完，“现在，郑先生，请你拆开自己的礼物吧。”然后重新把纸袋递给了在玹。</p><p> </p><p>郑在玹一脸期待的接过，打开后发现是一只小小的，金色的摩卡壶和一包危地马拉产的咖啡豆。“我听说摩卡壶最适合煮Espresso，虽然我总是喝卡布奇诺，但是最近也迷上了Espresso的味道呢。这只壶可是我拜托了朋友专门从意大利的店里订到的哦。还有危地马拉的豆子，你不喜欢太苦和太酸的味道，所以我觉得这个应该会很适合你。”悠太兴致勃勃地在一旁解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢哥送我的纪念日礼物，我很喜欢，以后也会经常给哥煮咖啡喝的。”郑在玹收好咖啡壶，然后看向悠太，“那现在哥准备好拆自己的礼物了吗。”悠太点点头，看着郑在玹从衣兜里取出一个小盒子，朝向他打开，一根细细的项链躺在里面，是一直以来都很有名的情侣首饰。“我知道哥不喜欢很高调，所以买了平时也可以佩戴的项链，和我的手镯是情侣款哦，我会把我的手，我的心，我的全部都永远地锁在哥的身上。”郑在玹拉住了悠太的手，与他十指相扣，却没看到对面的人在听到他的表白后眼中一闪而过的情绪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9月11日，阴</b>
</p><p> </p><p>这场雨一直淅淅沥沥地连着下了好几天，幸好中间加了个周末，可以不用来来回回地通勤。悠太呆在家里懒得出门，醒了就吃，吃完了又睡，一个周末就这么被浑浑噩噩地消磨了过去。等到了周一，又不得不出门上班。可雨虽然停了，天色却还是阴沉沉的，明明是清晨，暗的倒像是黄昏。闹钟突然响起时悠太被吓了一跳，一个周末没出门，家里能用来当作早餐填饱肚子的食物早就已不剩什么了。悠太看着空荡荡的冰箱，低低叹了口气，决定还是去公司楼下的咖啡店随便解决一下便是。</p><p> </p><p>工作日上午的咖啡店并不比那个雨夜的人少，里面挤满了附近几家公司的上班族，悠太站在队伍里向人群中张望，“我只是想看看有没有同事也在”，他这样小声嘟囔着。直到终于发现了那个正在一张张桌子之间来来回回地收拾打扫的身影。</p><p>是Jeffrey。他今天没有在吧台里点单做咖啡，但仍穿着上次见面时的白色衬衫和黑色牛仔布围裙，唯一的不同是银色的耳环变成了一对黑色的不对称耳坠，左边依旧是一个小圈，右边却是一根长长的小棒，随着他的举手投足一摇一晃。悠太看着他，心也跟着那小小的耳坠晃了起来，他突然萌生了想要认识他的冲动。要怎样做呢？悠太看着吧台里的咖啡机愣了神。</p><p>“先生您好，可以点单了。”思绪突然被打断，悠太这才发现已经轮到了他，急急忙忙点了Cappuccino和牛角面包，想了想又加了一份提拉米苏。他看着在吧台后面做咖啡的店员，总觉得手法不怎么优美，装袋时的动作也显得笨拙。他还在沉在怎样开口去要电话的思考之中，也没有顾上检查店员递过来的外卖纸袋，直接提了便要离开。刚出门没走几步，却突然听到后面一叠声的“先生”。是有些熟悉的低沉嗓音，他下意识转过身，看到了Jeffrey正向他跑来，手里提着印有咖啡店logo的小小纸袋。</p><p>“先生不好意思，刚刚我的同事忘了给您打包您后点的提拉米苏，幸好您还没走远，给您带来了不便，还望您谅解。里面还有一份小小礼物以表歉意。”他急急忙忙说完，就将纸袋塞到了悠太怀里，又冲他眨了眨眼，便扭头跑回了店里。一连串事情发生的太快，等悠太反应过来时对方早已消失在了咖啡店的门后。他望着怀里的纸袋，开始懊恼为什么没有趁机找他要电话。</p><p>-</p><p>悠太到了公司，距离上班时间还有一阵子，他决定把早餐拿到休息室享用。他总是会不小心碰翻茶杯，碰洒食物，所以为了避免一会儿可能会发生的类似“咖啡撒了一键盘”这种惨剧，悠太觉得还是除了桌椅板凳和人之外什么都没有的休息室更适合他。他晃到休息室，跟其他同事打过招呼后便拆开了装着咖啡和面包的纸袋，里面整齐的码放着从杯口溢出热气的Cappuccino、渗出点点油花的装有牛角包的纸袋，和一块用纸盒装着、盖着透明盖子的提拉米苏。</p><p>9月11日，星期一，上午8点32分，中本悠太在继闹钟突然响起、店员突然出声之后受到了今早第三次惊吓。他伸手去拿Jeffrey给他的纸袋，指尖却一直在颤抖。袋子里面同样躺着一只用来装蛋糕的盒子，只不过除了里面的甜品，盒盖上还用店里用来封口的纸胶带粘了一只黑色的耳坠，细细的，长长的，是一根四棱分明的小棒。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>9月29日，晴</b>
</p><p> </p><p>下周六就是和悠太的纪念日了，郑在玹早早就在珠宝店订好了要送给恋人的礼物，昨天店员打了电话来说项链和手镯都已经到货，让他抽时间过来取一下。他的工作时间原本也就很弹性，忙的时候像连轴转的陀螺，清闲的时候又是真的很闲，正巧周五这天他没事，睡到自然醒后就直接去了珠宝店。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，我姓郑，来取之前在你们这里订的首饰。”郑在玹把发票递给店员，看着她核对了各项信息之后进到里面的保险室去取货品。这家店的珠宝首饰价值不菲，可是郑在玹并不在意，他只想给恋人最好的。原本是想买漂亮的祖母绿耳坠，因为相较之其他的首饰，悠太更喜欢这些会在耳垂上闪闪发光的小玩意儿，只可惜悠太的公司管理很严格，男性员工平时是不允许佩戴这些夸张首饰的。而为了能让悠太天天戴着自己的这份心意，他只好退而求其次买了可以藏进衬衫领子里的项链。挑选的时候又因为店员听说了是要送给恋人，于是又推荐给了他另一条男款的、可以和项链配成一对的手镯，于是这次购物就从一对耳环变成了一根项链，最终又变成了一套情侣首饰。不过因为当时的手链只剩下了一只样品，所以店员便帮他从总店调了货，并说好到货后打电话让他来取。于是当时他只付了定金，开了发票后便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>店员很快取了项链和手镯出来，两只小小的黑色天鹅绒面首饰盒，里面分别装着给悠太的项链和给自己的手链，在玹看着它们，脑海里突然浮现出了二人结婚典礼的场面，悠太哥穿白色西装礼服的话也一定会很好看吧，真希望哥能永远属于我啊。他这样想着。</p><p> </p><p>付过了尾款，在玹小心翼翼地将包装好的首饰放进包里，向店员道别之后走出了店门。这家珠宝店位于市中心的商圈，即便是周五的上午也依旧人山人海，在玹想到自己连早饭都还没吃，看了看表发现已经是十一点，于是随便找了家食客不是很多的披萨店进去解决温饱问题。点毕食物，在玹拿出了手机准备打一局游戏以消磨等待的时间，旁边座位却突然来了一对年轻男女，男人穿着黑色的卫衣，戴着棒球帽，满手满身带着零零碎碎的饰品，看上去不过二十岁出头，长得颇有几分明星偶像的架势。旁边的女生则化着浓烈的妆容，仍旧不怕冷地穿着短裙和高跟鞋，一直冲着男人撒娇。郑在玹被吵得受不了，摸出了耳机戴上想要阻隔女生尖利嗓音下的喋喋不休，可惜Airpods轻便有余降躁不足，两人的对话还是断断续续的传进了他耳中。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你最近不来找我，是不是又在外面找了什么狐狸精？”女生娇嗔，一边还软绵绵地作势要打对方，却被男人一把拉住手拽进了怀里。</p><p>“才不是哦，小娜这么漂亮，我巴不得天天都和小娜腻在一起呢。可是最近工作很忙，隔壁的公司里还有个挺有钱的大哥一直纠缠我，我这不也是为了我们俩的未来着想吗，从大哥那里圈点钱好给我们小娜买漂亮衣服啊。等我把这大哥安抚好了一定天天去找你。”男人轻笑着，用手在女生的下颌上不断摩挲。</p><p> </p><p>郑在玹抬手叫来了服务生，要求将食物直接打包后起身离开了原本的座位。实在是太吵了，头痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9</strong>
  <strong>月19日，晴</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>这一个星期以来天气一直不错，中午时分阳光暖洋洋地照在身上，给人平添了几分慵懒与怠惰。悠太坐在落地窗旁的格子间里放空，他拿起手机摁亮屏幕，9月19日，星期二。点进两人的对话框，聊天记录还停留在今早的一句“上班加油”。悠太想起了那天收到他的“礼物”之后自己一整天都心神不宁，他拿捏不住对方的心思，也许是喜欢他？又或许只是在开一个无伤大雅的玩笑？而这么魂不守舍想来想去的后果就是，他把报表上的数据一连搞错了好几个，交上去之后被女强人上司骂了个通透，勒令他今天做不完不许下班回家，于是悠太只得回到自己小小的格子间里从头来过。好不容易做完，已是华灯初上，办公室里的人早都走得七七八八，悠太伸了个懒腰，收拾东西准备回家，眼睛却又扫到了早晨收到的那只小小耳坠。还是去问问吧，也许只是个意外。悠太心想。</p><p> </p><p>开在公司附近的咖啡厅的人流高峰总是会根据上班族的作息而固定在早上上班前，中午午休时和晚上下班后这三个时间段，因此等悠太走出公司之时早已过了平常咖啡厅的最后一个营业高峰。人少也好，他应该也不会在忙。悠太在脑子里这样想着，一边给自己加油打气，就这样走到了咖啡厅的门口。他站在门口向里张望，八点多的咖啡厅里早已没什么客人，只有一个店员站在吧台里，侧对着店门在擦清洗过的杯子，是Jeffrey。悠太就那样静静的站在门口望着他，望着他软软的、染成棕色的发丝；望着他因为过分认真投入而轻轻抿起的嘴唇；望着他修长的手指抚过一只只白色的瓷杯和瓷碟，轻柔的像是滑过情人的脸庞；望着他卷起袖管下露出的粉红色肘关节和小臂上好看的肌肉线条......就这样长久的、仔细地望着他，仿佛时间都要停止了。就在悠太以为他要一辈子这样看下去时，吧台里的Jeffrey却像是收到了什么召唤一样看向了门外，悠太躲闪不及，又像第一次见面时撞进了他的视线。</p><p>Jeffery冲出了吧台，拉开了店门，然后一把将悠太拽进了自己的怀里。</p><p>悠太手里的包掉在了地上，他呆住了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>悠太看着桌上的提拉米苏，这是刚刚午休时候Jeffrey过来给公司送大家一起订的咖啡外卖时顺便带给他的。提着咖啡进来时有眼尖的同事发现他手上多了一块提拉米苏，便半真半假的抱怨了几句类似于“长得帅吃不胖就是好”之类的话。悠太冲他笑笑，没说什么便提着咖啡和提拉米苏回到了自己的小格子间里。他下午喝咖啡的话晚上会睡不着，于是Jeffrey总会很贴心的把他那份意式浓缩换成不含咖啡因的，再配上一块店里招牌的提拉米苏。不得不说，作为情人，Jeffrey真的很贴心，他比悠太小两岁，但事实上却一直是他在照顾悠太。偶尔悠太也会因为自己工作太忙没有及时体谅年下孩子的心情而感到抱歉，但Jeffrey却总是在安慰他，让他放宽心。</p><p>悠太发现自己好像已经无法再过没有Jeffrey的生活了。</p><p> </p><p>要是能永远和他在一起就好了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9</strong>
  <strong>月25日，阴</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>要是能永远和哥在一起就好了。</p><p> </p><p>郑在玹独自窝在自家客厅的沙发里，开着一盏昏黄的落地灯看着手机发呆。今天是悠太出差的第一天。其实原本悠太昨天是要来他家里过周末的，可是临了却突然收到他传来的短讯说下周一，也就是今天，被上司临时安排到临市出差，怕是要三四天后才能回来。</p><p>“对不起哦，因为周一一大早就要走，所以今天要收拾行李准备材料，不能再去找你了，等我回来给你带伴手礼哦。”悠太的短讯最后一句这样写着。</p><p> </p><p>郑在玹在内心深处其实是很舍不得悠太的，他对于这个比自己大两岁的恋人始终保有着初恋的热情。悠太虽然年龄比他大，却总是会流露出孩子气的娇憨，喜欢亮晶晶的饰品也是，喜欢甜腻腻的食物也是，偶尔要耍小脾气撒娇也是。</p><p>明明是哥哥，怎么倒还要自己这个年龄小的来照顾他。郑在玹翘起嘴角，颊边的酒窝若隐若现。他是真的想要时时刻刻见到他，面对面的跟他说早安，和他一起享用简单的三餐，午后坐在阳台上一起边晒太阳边读鲁米的情诗，晚上窝在沙发上一起看黑白色调的老电影，最后再伴着一个甜蜜的晚安吻相拥而眠。只可惜他不能这样，悠太有自己的工作和生活，他也是。所以在昨天收到简讯后，他也只好拍拍自己的脸，挤出一个其实并没人能看得见的微笑，回复悠太说让他不要担心，工作第一位，记得好好吃饭好好照顾自己，他等他。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>晚上九点，哥的工作应该已经忙完了吧。郑在玹点开了悠太的电话，想要问问他出差第一天过得怎么样，可是对面的电子音嘟嘟嘟地响了很久，却始终没有人来接。郑在玹突然感到一阵紧张，以前看过的各种新闻小说电影的情节一瞬间挤满了他的大脑：悠太晕倒了吗？手机被偷了？难道还在上班？可是已经九点了，难道在和同事聊天？这么晚了聊什么啊?郑在玹被乱七八糟的思绪淹没，他心里烦的像是要爆炸，有什么东西在他体内叫嚣，他巴不得立刻就去到悠太的身边看看他在干什么。</p><p>幸好，郑在玹还没来得及买最近一班去临市的机票，悠太的电话就回拨了过来。“喂？你怎么给我打了这么多电话呀，出什么事了吗？”他的声音里透着疲惫，就好像是刚结束繁重的工作，又像是跑了十几圈，还带着些微的喘息。</p><p>“哥你没事吧！我只是想问问你今天第一天出差一切都还顺利吗，你是刚刚结束工作吗？听你声音好像很累的样子。”郑在玹急切地询问道，他还处在紧张的情绪里面没有缓过来，心脏一直狂跳个不停。</p><p>“我没事啦，今天一切都蛮顺利的，我刚刚在洗澡，手机放在了外面所以没有听到你的电话，放心哦我没事的。你今天怎么样？有没有好好工作好好吃饭？”悠太温柔的询问着他，口吻像是在安抚小孩子。</p><p>“我很好，只是因为见不到哥所以稍微有点失落，希望哥在工作之余也不要忘记跟我多多联络才是。”郑在玹终于平复了心情，恢复了一贯的低沉嗓音，他又叮嘱了悠太几句类似于好好吃饭不要吃太多甜食，中午过后不要喝咖啡，晚上要记得吃维生素等一系列零零碎碎的小事后才依依不舍的向年上恋人道了别。</p><p> </p><p>挂了电话，郑在玹翻看着手机日历，不知道送给哥的纪念日礼物什么时候才能到啊。他小小声地念叨着。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第四话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10月24日，多云转阴</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>中本悠太已经好几天没有踏足公司楼下的咖啡厅了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在这几天里，不论是早上起来吃着毫无新意的三明治时，工作间隙坐在格子间里偶尔向外张望时，或是喝着茶水间里刷锅水一般的速溶咖啡时，亦或是下班回家独自面对冷锅冷灶时，甚至于晚上躺在床上闭上眼睛时，中本悠太总是会不受控制会想起那一刻，他感觉无助和屈辱逐渐上涨，越过他的头顶，而后将他逐渐溺毙于其中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10月18日，星期三，又是无休止的备案和报表，悠太从公司走出来时街上已经没有多少人的身影，他打算去找Jeffrey接他下班再一起吃个晚饭，可是到了咖啡店门口，他却看到只有咖啡师和另一个女孩在。那是个从头到脚都写着“大胆”两字的女孩，她穿着低胸上衣，厚厚的睫毛膏像苍蝇腿一样沉沉地挂在上下眼睑，趴在吧台上不停对Jeffrey说着什么，而男方则一直面带笑意地看着她，偶尔还拉拉对方的手或是摸摸她的头发。女孩和他贴的越来越近，她那红到快要滴血的唇都要蹭到对方白色的衬衫领口。悠太就这样站在店门外，玻璃门仿佛将他和屋内的两人隔绝在了两个世界。他静静看着，久到好像已经过去了一个世纪，店里毫无顾忌开怀大笑的两人才终于注意到了门外站着的他。Jeffrey在看到悠太的瞬间就推开了女生，可悠太比他更快，等他从吧台里跑出来追出去时，悠太的身影早已消失在了街道之上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>悠太躺在床上，已经到了平时该起床的时间，可他还是闭着眼睛，听着手机自带的闹钟咣咣咣地响个不停，甚至懒得伸手去关掉它。他发现自己好像还是在生气，那天从咖啡店门口跑走后他就立刻把手机开了勿扰模式，回到家后饭也没吃衣服也没换，把自己用力扔在床上以后就开始强迫自己入睡。可他越想睡就越睡不着，年下情人对着那女孩的笑总是会出现在他的眼前，他愈加烦躁，只得坐起来抄起电脑想随便找点什么电影看。选了半天，挑中了一部名为“爱情是什么”的日本影片。悠太纯粹是为片名所吸引，他这会儿脑子里乱得要命，理不清自己对别人的感情，也理不清别人对自己的感情。他不知道“爱情”是否真的出现在了自己的生命里，也不知道这名为“爱情”的莫名之物又是不是像一把生了锈的刀，割在自己心上，不光会撕扯着疼，最后还会感染，化成一滩腐臭脓血。悠太怀着探寻真理的心情打开画面，谁知道这该死的电影最后不光没能让悠太领悟到爱情的真谛，反而让他的心情更加郁闷暴躁。男主明明只当女主是个招之即来挥之即去的“备胎”，可女主却还是要在下班后的夜晚从家里赶去照顾生病的男主，给他做饭、喂他吃药，还要帮他收拾房间，考虑到了一切又为他做了一切，却在大半夜被男主以“好烦”为由硬生生给推出了家门。男主邀她吃饭，她兴冲冲前往，结果面对的却是男主要给她介绍自己的女朋友。可她还是一味地付出，不求回报地靠近，甚至为了并不爱她的男主接连放弃了两份工作，这种“我爱你，你爱她，她却不爱你，到头来你又甩不掉我”的病态爱情看得悠太眼前直发黑，他气冲冲地合上了电脑，拔了电源，拉过被子倒头就睡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10月24日，星期二，悠太看着手机，对话框里的聊天记录仍旧停留在一周前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“她只是以前老家的邻居妹妹，现在刚过来这边没什么朋友，来找我叙旧而已，我心里只有悠太你一个人，这点还希望你可以相信我，我是真的只爱你一个人而已。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好哦，郑先生。我并没有多想呢。”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>10月27日，阵雨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>终于又一次地熬到了一周的末尾，悠太在键盘上敲下最后一个句号，又从头到尾检查了几遍，确定没什么问题后将报告发给了上司，在得到确认无误，可以正常下班的反馈后，他关了电脑开始发呆，脑子里空空荡荡。明明已经辛苦了一周，眼看就要放假，他心里却没有半点兴奋和快乐的情绪。悠太就这样怔怔地坐在自己的小格子间里，直到有同事过来问他怎么还不下班度周末，他这才反应过来距离下班时间早已经过去了半个小时。他收拾了东西，把剩下的咖啡倒进茶水间的池子里后慢悠悠地往楼下走。他舍弃了电梯，决心靠腿走楼梯下去。他一点也不赶时间，既没什么人要见，也没什么事想干，自然也就没什么必要和别人一起挤总共也载不了几个客的电梯。他慢腾腾地在楼梯间里转来转去，公司在十楼，等他这么一层层转下来到踏进大厅的那一刻，悠太只觉得自己的头都快晕了。走出公司大门，悠太深吸了一口气，以摆脱残留的眩晕感和呕吐感，却突然看见街对面站着一个熟悉的身影，宽松的灰色卫衣，干干净净的黑色运动裤，左手提着一只印着咖啡馆logo的纸袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是郑在玹，他站在细密的雨丝里，一看到中本悠太的身影出现在公司楼下便飞快地向他跑来。悠太看着他，有些措手不及，因为他根本没想到会在此时此地见到郑在玹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么…这个时候到这里来了？已经等很久了吗？”悠太低头看着地面，含混不清的提问从齿缝间溢出。这几天的愤怒、踯躅、痛苦和悲伤就这样纠缠在一起，令他不知该以何种表情去面对自己的恋人。他突然觉得自己有点可悲的可笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没有等很久哦，知道哥最近总是会加班，所以我也是一路慢慢溜达过来的，是刚刚到而已。”悠太的余光瞟到纸袋，已经湿了大半，他分明就是等了很久。“因为想哥了，所以就提前下班来接你。”郑在玹兴冲冲地说，“我给你带了提拉米苏，等下一起去超市买点食材吧，明天是周末的嘛，我都好久没有和哥一起做饭吃了。”郑在玹好像并没意识到悠太的不自然，仍旧自顾自地拉起他的手腕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“手打开。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>悠太终于反应过来，原来从见到郑在玹的那一刻起，他竟一直无意识地紧紧攥着拳，力气大到连指甲都已快要掐进掌心。他抬头望向郑在玹，年下的恋人看着他，像是只将球从远方叼回来放到主人手上后等待夸奖的小狗。悠太在心里叹了口气，伸出食指戳了戳郑在玹的酒窝，这才从他手上接过了蛋糕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那为了感谢郑先生的提拉米苏，今晚就由我来负责喂饱他吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>哪怕只是一点点的爱，只要一点点也好，悠太想，他只是想要被爱。所以只要有对方给他这一点点的爱，那么世界上其他所有的东西，他便都可以就此放弃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第五话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>11月3日，晴</b>
</p><p>悠太从床上起身，借着那一点昏黄的月光捡起扔在地上的外套，衣兜里放着他常抽的Lucky Strike薄荷烟。他摸出了一根出来，熟练地咬碎薄荷爆珠后点着，用力吸了一大口，薄荷的凉意瞬间涌上舌尖，迫使刚刚的情欲散去，让头脑重新变得清明。身旁的男人还在熟睡，一只胳膊露在外面。悠太走过去，把他的手放进被子里，又重新掖了掖，这才拿起了衣服裤子转身去卫生间洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>等他洗完出来的时候，Jeffrey已经醒了，他看着悠太，问他是不是又要走了，不可以多陪自己一下吗？悠太笑着摇头，“我们说好了从不在对方家里过夜的不是吗？”他答。</p><p>“可是我舍不得悠太你嘛，你总是要加班，要不是每次你们公司都点我们店的咖啡外送，我可是连悠太的面都见不上一次呢。”Jeffrey靠在床头，冲悠太半真半假地抱怨，“而且明天是周末吧，难道周末悠太还要加班吗？”</p><p>悠太又摸出一根烟，边咬碎爆珠边含混不清地说对啊，要出差啊。Jeffrey翻身下了床，和他接了一个冰冷的长吻。“那悠太就走吧，合格的情人不会让别人为难。”他笑着和他道别，看着他的背影消失在门外。</p><p> </p><p>月色之下，一根金色的项链在床头柜上散着温柔的光，像是笼着一层薄薄的纱。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>悠太看了看表，已经是快要零点，街上空空荡荡，天空却是澄澈的深蓝，久违的能看到星星。明天也会像今天一样是个大晴天吧，悠太想。他破天荒地不想打车，虽然刚刚经历过激烈的情事，腰和腿还是很酸，但他却还是执意要走路回去。“我不是在散步，我是在散我的脑子。”他这样对自己说。路过一家24时便利店时，他走进去买了罐啤酒，打开来边走边喝。十一月的夜早已足够寒冷，冰啤酒的罐子被他从左手换到右手，又从右手换到左手，等到终于喝完，悠太觉得自己的双手仿佛都失去了知觉。他站在大街上，突然被一阵寂寞裹挟。经历了那些事之后，他最终还是原谅了Jeffrey，在周五下班的时候跑到他家里，告诉他自己什么都可以不在意，也可以什么都不过问，他想要的只是他的爱，只是想要他爱他。</p><p>“悠太怎么可以不相信我对你的爱呢？”Jeffrey这样回答他，他的唇覆上了他的，他的手在他的腰间与股间流连。被进入的时候悠太疼得落下了泪，可肉体的疼痛与精神的欢愉总是会交织在一起，正如自残者对自己所做的一切。自我伤害总是缺乏爱的体现，对于爱的渴望使人陷入悲苦的漩涡，而在割伤自己的瞬间，伤口的疼痛、血液的迸溅就像是抗抑郁的药物，使得原本的悲观情绪在一瞬间得到释放。这又好像是做爱时伴随疼痛的高潮，快感会如海水没顶，最终驱散悲伤与孤独。</p><p>可当这一切结束之后呢？人会陷入更深的痛楚之中吗？</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>11月6日，雷阵雨</b>
</p><p>
  <span>郑在玹连着加班了整个周末，从周六早上睡醒收到加通知后甚至忙到一连两天顾不上回家，到了周天晚上好不容易下班可以回家，老板也答应了他可以调休这个周一，全天都可以在家休息，于是他一到家，甚至连澡也懒得洗，倒头便坠入了梦乡。这一觉一直睡到第二天中午他才悠悠转醒。摸出手机，已经是中午十一点。悠太哥应该快到午休时间，等下打给他晚上一起吃饭好了。决定好这些后，他从床上爬起来，打开抽屉取了里里外外的换洗衣服，身上的衬衫和裤子早都已经揉得皱皱巴巴，他三两下将脏衣服扔进洗手池边的脏衣篓，便急急忙忙走进淋浴间洗澡去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哥这会儿是午休吧？有没有好好吃饭呢？我周末一直加班冷落了哥，要给哥道歉呢。”郑在玹还是用他一贯面对悠太时温柔而绅士的语气讲话，可对于恋人的想念与渴望却为他的声音渲染出了几分撒娇意味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没关系呀在玹，工作最重要的嘛。我正在休息室吃午饭呢，你怎么会这个时候打给我呢？有什么要紧事吗？”悠太的声音从听筒里传来，伴随着人声鼎沸的嘈杂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“原来哥在休息室吃饭啊，怪不得会这么吵，哥的同事看来也都是一群很活泼的人呢。这时候打给哥，是因为今天好不容易休息，我都好长没见到哥了，想吃哥做的饭…”“可我今天要加班呢。”悠太出声打断他，“下班估计都要七点了，等再去超市买菜到你家一定都快八点了，你想九点才吃晚饭啊？不会饿到要哭吗？”“我可以先去超市买好菜在开车去接哥的！我今天一天都休假，只要能见到哥，多晚我都愿意等的。哥难道不想见我吗？”郑在玹急忙应到。电话那头的声音顿了顿，随后他便听到一声低低的叹息：“好吧，那我会尽量快一点完成工作，我们六点半在我公司楼下见吧。”“太好了！那我就先去超市买食材了！哥一定要好好吃饭，然后等我来接你！”互相道别之后，郑在玹挂了电话，要买点什么好呢？他在脑海里思索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哥的项链戴着不舒服吗？”郑在玹一边开车，一边装作漫不经心地问坐在副驾驶的悠太，“怎么今天没有戴呢？”悠太呼吸一滞，他并没注意到自己的项链不见，下意识的伸手摸了摸锁骨的凹陷处，果然，那只小小的项坠已然不知什么从脖子上消失了。他的举动被郑在玹看在眼里，于是紧跟着又说：“如果尺寸什么不合适的话，现在拿去换也是可以的，珠宝店不会那么早下班，哥的项链还在手边吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不是不舒服！”反应过来的悠太急忙回答，“没有不舒服，你送我的礼物我很喜欢，只是今天我碰巧忘记带了而已。你先好好开车，马上就到家了，等到家我们再好好说好吗？”可是郑在玹分明没有半点想要等待的意思，他直接打了转向灯变道，将车停在了路边的车位。悠太转过头看着他，郑在玹两手放在方向盘上，依旧是目视前方，可悠太却感觉他的眼里染上了冰冷。“我再问一遍，哥的项链，到底去哪儿了？”悠太感到一阵心惊，因为他真的想不起来项链被他放在了哪里，他甚至没有意识到项链究竟是什么时候不见的。可在玹在生气，他从没见过在玹生气的样子，他一直那么体贴，那么温柔…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是丢了吗？是丢了吧。中本悠太，我送你的礼物，你就这么随随便便地弄丢了？你在搞什么鬼啊？我因为害怕你不方便，专门挑了不摘掉也不会有影响的项链，你究竟是为什么要拿掉它啊？不舒服的话跟我说啊？就这么随随便便丢掉算什么啊？”郑在玹一把抓住了悠太的左手腕，他的力气是那么的大，仿佛要将悠太的骨头都捏碎一般。“我没有，我没有弄丢…我只是洗澡的时候卸了下来是要忘记戴回去，我没有…我没有…”“为什么还要说谎！”悠太感觉到刺痛从手腕传来，左手指尖渐渐变得麻木、泛白，他觉得自己的左手快要失去知觉。“中本悠太，我爱你啊，你忘了我说过的吗？那是将我绑在你身边的象征啊，我心甘情愿当了被你圈养的狗，你为什么要自己解开捆缚我的绳索？你不要我了吗？你想让我走？为什么，为什么不要我了？为什么不要我！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>郑在玹松开了抓着悠太的手，听到他解了安全带下车又甩上车门的声音后，终于俯在方向盘上失声痛哭。</span>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第六话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>中本悠太的故事</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我恨他，恨他当初施舍给我那点微不足道的爱，我也恨我自己，恨那个愚蠢的只是因为那一点点爱就抛下一切的、犯下重罪的我自己。可那是爱吗？他给我的真的是爱吗？我一厢情愿地认定那就是他的真心，可是他的爱，他的真心，究竟又是什么啊？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这几天我总是会梦到血，从伤口里不断涌出的鲜红的血、在手上、脸上和地上凝结住的干涸的血。我梦到在玹躺在血泊里，梦到刀子插在他的心口，梦到我的手上沾满了他的血。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我尖叫着惊醒，泪水和汗水在我的脸上蜿蜒，我没法不去想他，没法不去想自己的罪孽。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>我向公司请了病假，切断了和外界的一切联系。在玹他还是会出现在我的梦里，他在梦里说爱我，用沾了他的血的手抚摸我的脸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“和我走吧。”他对我说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“带我走吧，在玹。”我的眼泪滴在了他的手上，几乎是瞬间就和血液融为了一体。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>我把折叠水果刀放进了外套口袋，又给他发了信息约他见面。一切都要在今天结束了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我会在他面前死去，这是我对在玹的赎罪，也是我对他的报复。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>郑在玹的故事</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>从吵架那天算起，我们已经有一个礼拜没有再联络过了，早上悠太给我发了短信，说趁周末要和我谈谈。我的直觉向来很准，我想他大约是要和我分手了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>可是悠太，你忘了吗，我说过要和你永远在一起，那根项链，那只手镯，不光是将我的全部锁在你的身上，也是将你的全部锁在我的身上啊。中本悠太，哪怕是死亡，都别想将我们分开。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>于是我从桌子上拿了那把小小的折叠水果刀放进大衣口袋，那把刀还是悠太带来我家的，他吃苹果时总是喜欢削皮，可我却喜欢连着皮一道享用。也许早就有无数的细节在宣告着我们之间的不合适，可我仍旧是孤注一掷地相信，只要我们相爱，一切都不会成为绊脚石。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>现在看来是我太天真了吧。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>我开着车去接他，既然要谈话，那就一定要找个僻静些的地方，我们一路开到了郊外的湖边，这里平时少有人来，却意外地有着很好的景致，是我们两人在一次郊游时误打误撞发现的，是我们的秘密基地。所以这片承载着我们彼此回忆的地方，于我于他都将会是最完美的坟墓。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>他果然是要和我分手，我早就已经说过我的直觉总是很准。他从一开始上车便坐在了后座，于是我只得透过后视镜来分辨他的表情，可他却一直别过头去，只是抽着他的烟，薄荷味的香烟，就连他吐出的烟雾都带着寒气。悠太哥，为什么呢？为什么连看我一眼都不愿意了呢？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>可就算这样，我也依旧会爱你，对不起，可我真的不想和你分开。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我说着要和他睡一次再分手的谎言，将他扯到了前座，拉扯中他的腰好像撞到了手刹。一定很痛吧，我的悠太哥他最怕痛了，对不起，悠太哥，马上就可以解脱了，马上就不会再痛了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>刀子刺进皮肉的那一刻，我看到他惊恐地睁大了双眼，胸口的刺痛开始缓慢随着我的血液向四肢百骸流淌，意识在渐渐抽离，我听到他一直喊着我的名字，有液体滴在我的手上，也许是他的泪水吗？他还会愿意为我流泪吗？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>到头来，我还是舍不得他痛。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>再见了，我的悠太。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jeffrey的故事</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......叫我Jeffrey就行。什么？真名？哦哦，郑闰伍，23岁。不是吧，你们难道怀疑我杀了他吗？太奇怪了吧？搞搞清楚啊，分明是他中本悠太杀了人之后又畏罪自杀，跟我有什么关系啊。你们凭什么抓我啊？这年头跟人自由恋爱难道还犯法吗？而且是他先主动的诶，后来又一直缠着我，我只不过跟他玩玩罢了，这你情我愿的事情，不至于因为这些就把我抓来蹲局子吧。警察先生，我真的什么都不知道啊。他中本悠太脚踩两条船，算来算去我也算是受害者啊！什么？什么情侣项链？那是中本悠太送我的啊，送我的东西就是我的东西了啊，我最近手头紧，卖了换钱也无可厚非吧，所以到底是为了什么要来抓我啊！我没有偷他东西啊，那是礼物，礼物你们懂什么意思吗！再说了我还是凶案目击者呢，我的心理也受到很大伤害了好吧！警察先生，你们该讲讲道理的吧！我说了很多遍了是他缠着我是他要追我，我根本不知道他有男朋友，我怎么知道他这么喜欢我啊，真的一直是他在缠着我。拜托我是个正常人，我自己也有女朋友啊，看到了吗，照片都在我钱包里呢，叫小娜，够辣吧？警察先生，我都说了这么多了，我跟杀人案真的没有关系啊，我没有教唆中本悠太杀人啊，喂！警察先生！警察先生！你们没有理由抓我啊！我要找你们局长！喂！快放了我啊......” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>灵感来自：<br/>SuperM 《No Manners》<br/>WayV《真实谎言（Say It）》<br/>日影《爱的成人式》</p><p>郑在玹与郑Jeffrey从来都是两个人。构思剧情花费了很大的时间，写了三个版本的提纲，又画了日历来确保日期和星期能对得上，天气也是随着人物的情绪和剧情所改变。就这样，这个带着背叛、占有、毁灭的故事终于写完了。第一次写万字短篇，真的很累（笑笑</p><p>最后，谢谢愿意看到这里的所有人，ooc致郁属于我。解忧真的很解忧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>